Helpless (A Sweetie Mash Story)
by AnotherSakuraMochi
Summary: Sweetie Belle meets Button Mash, and she is head over hooves in love with him! What will her friends, and Rarity think of this 'crush' Rated K.


Chapter 1: Awkward First Impressions

"SWEETIE BELLE! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Rarity's voice hollered through the halls of Carousel Boutique.

'Five more minutes...' Sweetie Belle thought before getting up. Her pink and purple mane and takl were messy. Though, Sweetie Belle seemed to ignore the fact it was tangled as she opened her door and got out.

"Sweetie Belle, darling! I will be working on a project for my shop in Canterlot. Please do not make any noise, and- AHH!" Rarity yelped. "What?! What's wrong?" Sweetie Belle panicked, wondering what her sister was worried about.

"Your mane, darling! It looks like a rat's nest! Fear not, for I am here to help your mane!" Rarity declared, before getting a brush.

"Oh, thanks Rarity, but do you mind if you hurry up a bit? I'm going to be late for school!" Sweetie Belle explained. "Of course, just give me a few minutes!" Her sister replied.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Okay! All done!" Rarity smiled, before giving Sweetie Belle a mirror. "So, what do you think?"

"I like it.." She replied.

"Just 'like it', are you sure?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, goodbye Rarity!"

"Bye darling!"

As Sweetie Belle closed the door behind her, She quickly ran to school! "Dang it! I'm going to be late!" She mumbled to herself.

She then, not paying attention since she was running, bumped into somepony.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going, I'm sorry!" Sweetie Belle apologized, before helping the pony up.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going either!" The pony replied. The pony turned out to be a colt. His coat was a dark brown, with his mane and tail being a dark orange with lighter orange highlights. His eyes were a brilliant shade of orange, and he also wore a green, orange, and white propeller hat.

Sweetie Belle found herself blushing at the sight of him.

"Hi, My name is Button Mash, and I like video games! What's your name?" He asked.

"Sweetie Belle.."

"Sweetie Belle, that's a nice name!" Button compilmented.

"Thanks." Sweetie Belle mumbled, as a small, unnoticable blush started to form on her cheeks.

"Well, school's starting soon! Bye Sweetie Belle, I hope we can talk some more soon!" Button replied before trotting off.

"There ya are Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom's voice called out to her, snapping the white unicorn out of her thoughts. "We were waiting fer ya! Where have ya been?"

Sweetie Belle, however, did not have an answer. Her mind was on something else, or _somepony_ else, to be precise.

"Hello? Earth ta Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked, trying to get her attention as she waved her hoof in her face.

"Oh! Um... Sorry!" She sheepishly smiled before walking with Apple Bloom.

 **In class...**

It was a few minutes later when Ms. Cheerilee came. The class settled down as she walked in.

"Good morning students! Today, I have arranged to a seating chart for the school year!" Ms. Cheerilee happily announced.

"Ooh! Girls! I hope one of us can at least be partners.." Scootaloo whispered to her friends.

"Okay, here is the list!" Ms. Cheerilee explained.

"Apple Bloom, Twist, and Silver Spoon."

The three fillies glanced at each other, before moving their seats together.

"Snips, Snails, and Chip Cutter."

"YAY! We're together!" Snips and Snails cheered. Chip Cutter though, groaned as he had no choice but to sit next to them.

"Pipsqueak, Diamond Tiara, and Featherweight."

"I guess it won't be that bad sitting next to them, especially Pipsqueak.." Diamond Tiara mumbled.

"Piña Colada, Aura, and Archer."

The three fillies quickly moved their desks together silently.

"Dinky Hooves, Cotton Cloudy, and First Base."

Ms. Cheerilee announced the rest of the names until...

"And finally, Button Mash, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle!"

Scootaloo silently cheered, Button Mash was too busy talking to Pipsqueak, and Sweetie Belle was trying too hard not to blush.

"Can you believe it, Sweetie Belle? We're together! Too bad Apple Bloom isn't here, but I hope Button is not too bad!" Scootaloo explained in a whispering manner, trying not to be loud.

"Yeah, sure..." Sweetie Belle replied.

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" Button Mash greeted, happy to hear that Sweetie Belle was his partner.

"Hi, Button..." She grinned dreamily.

"Well, I need to put away my stuff, Talk to you soon!" He smiled before walking away.

As soon as he left. Sweetie Belle quietly squealed, she was very happy to be Button's and Scootaloo's partner, but at the same time, was happy that Button was there.

The school day passed on throughout the day. The lessons were crucial, yet boring, and Sweetie Belle paid attention. Mostly. Throughout the lessons, Sweetie Belle was staring at a certain brown colt the entire time without his knowledge.

Then, the school bell rang as everypony rushed outside, waiting to go home.

"Hi again, Sweetie Belle!" Button exclaimed.

"Uh, hi..." She replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my house after school!" Button began.

"Umm.."

"Well, can you?"

Sweetie Belle did not know how to reply. She then saw Button's little patient face.

It was _adorable_.

"Of course! Just let me tell Rarity to see if I can come!" She explained.

"YAY! Thank you~" He beamed, before hugging the unicorn filly.

"Your welcome!"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to tell Mom!" He excitedly yelled.

Button Mash trotted home seconds later, leaving Sweetie Belle to ponder on something.

"Hey Sweetie Belle!" Scootaloo's voice called out to the unicorn filly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Hey Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle replied to the orange pegasus filly.

"What'cha girls up to? And before ya ask. Sittin' next to Twist and Silver Spoon is great! Ah haven't talked to Twist in a long time!" Apple Bloom explained.

"Nothing. We were just talking. Anyways, Sweetie Belle, do you want to hang out at the clubhouse? Even though we got our Cutie Marks, I still love hanging out at the clubhouse." Scootaloo said, pondering on all of the memories the girls had with each other.

"Uhh, sorry I can't Scootaloo.." The unicorn filly apologized.

"WHAT?" Both fillies gawked at the answer.

"Yeah, Button asked me to come to his house and I agreed to go and-"

"Wait, Button Mash? The colt who likes video games a lot?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yep, and we were wondering Sweetie Belle, do you like Button Mash?" grinned Scootaloo.

"W-what? N-No! He's just a friend and that's all!" She squeaked.

"She totally does!" Apple Bloom cheekily grinned.

"So what if I do? Are you girls going to tease me?" Sweetie Belle asked, rolling her eyes.

"We would never do that Sweetie Belle, you're our friend." Apple Bloom replied.

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going now, I do have to get ready to go to Button's after all..." Sweetie Belle explained before walking off.

"So... wanna get Button and Sweetie Belle to get together?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yup, but we're not gonna do the 'thing' we did last time..." Apple Bloom replied, recalling the events of a 'certain' day.

"Good, then Operation: SweetieMash is a go!" Scootaloo smirked.

 _Welp, here is my first ever story, sorry if it is bad, as I've stated before, I'm new._


End file.
